


Got Power Like a Motherf... X-Man

by SuspiciousPenguin



Series: The Bird Nerds and the Bee's Knees [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Breakfast, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, Implied America Chavez/Kate Bishop, Implied David Alleyne/Tommy Shepard, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousPenguin/pseuds/SuspiciousPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're young, they're carefree, they're unstoppable. America's back in town, which means it's time for a reunion. Breakfast? Breakfast.</p><p>Subtitle: Three Square Meals, Homie Gotta Have Breakfast</p><p>Can be read as a standalone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Power Like a Motherf... X-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!! I am so sorry this took so long to get out to you all! I hope you're doing well :) This fic focuses a lot more on Kate and her relationship with her team. I know I've been focusing a lot on Kate, but fear not! For the next fic in the series will be almost entirely Clint and Natasha. After that, it will be back to your regularly scheduled Hawkeye Squared nonsense.
> 
> Both titles come from No Interruption by Hoodie Allen. I have another great title from that song, but it didn't work for this particular fic :( I might have to write one outside of the series in order to fit it in lol!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :) Reviews are always appreciated!

It was 8:30 in the morning, and Kate Bishop was about to murder someone if her stupid cell phone didn’t stop going off.

The young hero snuggled closer into her boyfriend and fellow Hawkeye’s famous embrace, trying her hardest to ignore the incessant buzzing from the nightstand next to her head. She let out a soft sigh of relief when it abruptly stopped. She figured whoever it was would leave her a voicemail so she wouldn’t have to give up on Clint’s high-quality cuddling and could get back to futzing sleep.

 _Buzz, buzz_.

No such luck.

Kate groaned and untangled herself from Clint’s warm body, shivering as she grabbed the still-buzzing phone. She didn’t even bother to check the caller ID before picking it up. Maybe it would just be a quick conversation. Fingers crossed. “Hrmm?” She mumbled in place of a greeting.

“Is that any way to answer the phone after not seeing me for almost a year, Princess?”

“America?” Kate was suddenly a lot more awake. “What are you doing in this dimension? And geez, didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to call before, like, noon?”

“Well, fine, if you’re gonna be that way,” America’s sassy tone came through the receiver loud and clear, “maybe we _don’t_ have to get some breakfast and catch up.”

“No, no, no, that sounds like fun!” Kate insisted. She rubbed some of the sleep out of her eye. “I can be ready in, like… Fifteen minutes?”

“Perfect. Flappy’s. My treat.” America replied. “See you then.”

“Wait!” Kate called before America could hang up. “I, uh, moved. Want to just come over here and we can walk someplace?”

America waited so long to respond that Kate was afraid she actually had hung up. “Um… America?”

“Well are you going to give me the address?”

Kate chuckled and gave her teammate the address to Clint’s apartment. “So… See you in fifteen?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Princess.”

The two girls clicked their phones off, and Kate sprang out of bed to get ready as quickly as possible. She was digging through a dresser drawer in search of a clean pair of yoga pants when she heard Clint stirring behind her. “Katie? What are you doing up?” He practically whined. “’M cold.”

She turned around and returned to the bed to give him a good-morning kiss. ‘America called me,’ she signed to him. ‘Do you know any good breakfast places around here?’

‘Why is Cap taking you to breakfast?’ Clint yawned as he signed back.

‘Dork.’ Kate fingerspelled before laying a light, affectionate punch on his shoulder. ‘America from the Young Avengers?’

Clint nodded. ‘Of course. I knew that.’

‘Sure,’ Kate rolled her eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him again. ‘Breakfast places?’

Clint moved his hands back and forth for a second in the sign for ‘um.’ ‘IHOP is down the street…’

‘Thanks.’ Kate signed back sarcastically. She paused for a second. ‘Actually, I don’t think America’s ever been to an IHOP…’

‘Perfect.’ Clint signed back lazily with one hand. ‘You’re welcome.’

‘Go back to sleep,’ Kate shook her head and shoved him playfully back onto the bed, throwing another kiss in for good measure.

“Love you too.” Clint murmured against her lips. They kissed for a moment before he pushed Kate’s shoulders up a little and switched back to ASL. ‘So do you think you’ll be back before I have to leave?’

‘Leave?’ Kate furrowed her eyebrows. Then, she suddenly remembered. ‘Your mission with Natasha!’

‘It’s fine.’ Clint insisted. ‘You see me all the time. Have fun with your friends.’

‘Are you sure?’ Kate frowned.

‘Yeah, it’s fine.’ He tipped her chin up. ‘It’s only a week.’

‘You’re okay, Hawkeye.’ Kate smirked as she leaned in for yet another kiss. This time, they couldn’t seem to find it in themselves to pull away from each other. Kate was just starting to grind her hips into Clint’s when a loud knock at the apartment door rudely reminded her that America was still on her way over. “Futz.” Kate swore under her breath. ‘America’s here.’ She signed to Clint before pushing herself off the bed and shouting a “just one minute!” toward the door.

Kate ripped off the t-shirt she was wearing and threw on a bra and (what she hoped was) a clean, purple shirt as she rushed to the bathroom. Hopefully America wouldn’t notice the dirty yoga pants. She sent an ‘I love you’ Clint’s way while informing America that she just had to brush her teeth.

“Well hurry up, Princess,” the Latina called through the door. “Some of us are hungry.”

“Hold on!” Kate yelled back as well as she could with a mouthful of toothpaste. She spat and rinsed, informed Clint that she would miss him and that she hoped he had a good mission, and grabbed a pair of purple sneakers and her purse before (finally) making it to the door. She caught herself beginning to sign her apologies to America and tried to disguise it by adjusting her bra strap. “Hey, sorry,” she greeted her teammate with a quick hug. “How have you been? It’s been forever!”

America returned the hug with a barely-there grin. “Same as always, you know. Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

Kate locked the apartment door behind her and checked to make sure she had everything she needed. “Okay, yeah, let’s go.” They started walking. “There’s this place down the street a bit that’s kind of, you know, Earth’s standard breakfast place. You’ll probably like it, though. They are literally known for their pancakes.”

“As long as I can shove a ton of food in my face, I’m happy.” America shrugged. The pair continued their walk in a near-silence only broken by Kate’s occasional directions. They finally reached the IHOP, and America had a hard time hiding how impressed she was. “A whole pancake restaurant?” She asked in thinly veiled awe. “They sure don’t have this in other dimensions.”

“Yeah, the food’s pretty good, too.” Kate thanked the host and settled into the booth that they were led to. The pair was quiet for another moment, looking over the menu, until Kate broke the silence yet again. “I’ve missed this, you know. Hanging out with you, I mean. Getting breakfast and… Stuff.”

America nodded. “Do you ever see the guys?”

“Sometimes.” Kate shrugged. “Mostly Billy, I guess. And actually I haven’t really even seen him in a while.”

“Yeah…” America flipped the page in her menu. “I think you’re the last person I saw from the team. Maybe Loki.”

“Well…” Kate’s eyes lit up with a plan. “We should call them!”

That tore America’s attention fully away from the menu. “What?”

“Yeah, let’s call the guys.” She insisted. “It’ll be just like old times. Except maybe let’s not invite Noh-Varr. And I’m pretty sure Loki’s off doing god stuff. But we can invite Billy and Teddy, and Tommy for sure, which of course means David would come…”

“You want us to invite the guys?” If Kate didn’t know any better, she might think America looked a little… Hurt.

“Well, yeah, as a team reunion.” She sipped at her water nervously. “I just thought…”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” America shrugged it off, and the expression was gone. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen those _pendejos_.”

Kate smiled and pulled her phone out of her bag. “Okay, I’ll text them. This’ll be fun.”

America nodded and returned her attention to the menu before her. They resumed the silence as Kate typed out her messages and America weighed the pros and cons of an omelet versus a breakfast sampler. David was just confirming his interest in joining them when the waitress arrived at the table. America ordered her breakfast (she decided to go with the sampler) as Kate finished expressing her excitement to the boys. “Hi,” she smiled at the waitress. “I’ll actually just have a coffee, and we’re expecting a few more people. Do you mind if we move to a bigger booth?”

“That’s fine.” The young waitress responded in a much more chipper tone than she had any right to have this early in the morning. She pointed to a booth a few over. “I’ll just have you go on over there, okay?”

“Great, thank you!” Kate scooped up her bag and her water and nodded toward the other table. “Come on, they said they’re on their way.”

America stayed in her seat for a moment. “Just coffee?”

“I…” Kate shifted her weight. “Well, yeah, I mean, coffee is all I really…”

America stood up and shook her head. “You’ve changed, Princess.”

“What?” Kate followed after her teammate and slid into the seat across from her. “What do you mean I’ve ‘changed’?”

“The Kate Bishop I know always insisted she could put away fifteen pancakes in one sitting.” America squinted at Kate. “You don’t even talk the same. I’m not even sure I’m in the right dimension right now.”

Kate stared at America in disbelief. “I’ve always talked like this! And, I don’t know, breakfast isn’t really my thing anymore.”

“This was supposed to be about the two of us getting breakfast together.” America glared at Kate across the table. “Now the boys are coming, and you don’t _do_ breakfast.”

“Well if you didn’t want me to invite them so bad, why didn’t you say anything?” Kate pleaded.

“I thought you knew this was supposed to be a date!”

Kate was stunned. “Date?”

“Yeah, a date.” America pulled the hood on her jacket up over her head. “Whatever. I guess it’s not.”

“No, America, I…” Kate reached across the table to try to hold America’s hand, but the inter-dimensional kicker of butts pulled it away and placed it in her own lap. “You know, until now, I didn’t even think you actually knew my name. You just call me ‘Princess’ all the time.”

“Well it took me a bit. I might’ve kept forgetting.” America admitted. “But the ‘Princess’ thing is also kind of because you seriously remind me of a princess. Kinda thought you got that.”

“No, no, I’m so sorry…” Kate picked at a hangnail nervously. “I mean, I’d be lying if I said I never… You know, _thought_ about it, but… I-I’m _straight_ , America. The only girl I might have _ever_ gone gay for was Cassie, but even then, she’s more like my sister, and besides, I _have_ a-“

“What about your hot sister?” Tommy’s voice suddenly came from next to Kate.

“You’re so futzing charming,” Kate teased. “Hey, guys! How did you get here so fast?”

“Super powers.” Teddy slipped into the booth across from Tommy. “Hey, Kate. Hey, America.”

David was the next to enter the booth, although he didn’t so much slide in as he did stumble. “I’m going to be sick.” He announced.

“I carried David.” Tommy explained.

“Told you it was a bad idea,” Billy entered and sat next to Teddy.

“He’ll be fine.” Tommy insisted. David kecked, as if to prove Tommy wrong. “He just needs a minute.”

“So how have you guys been?” Teddy leaned in toward America as the waitress returned and started filling water glasses and Kate’s coffee mug and setting down menus. “Kicking a lot of butt, right?”

“Yup.” America nodded. “Same as always.”

“I’ve been doing a bit of hero stuff here and there.” Kate joined in. “I mean, you probably knew that. Little things, mostly. Oh, we ordered already, by the way.”

“Yeah, ‘little’ stuff like taking down an entire gang.” Billy stood slightly to reach and poke Kate’s arm.

“They’re really not even a real gang.” Kate laughed. “Just a buncha’ Russian guys in tracksuits.”

“Like that’s not still super cool.” Tommy bumped Kate’s shoulder with his own. “Oh man, that reminds me of this one time…”

The team of young superheroes continued chatting and catching up with each other, David eventually finding himself able to converse and the still-sullen America joining in when necessary.

The waitress was just bringing everyone’s food when Kate felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Clint: “couldnt get back 2 sleep. hows bfast?” accompanied by a smiley face. Kate grinned and started typing a response.

“Hey,” Tommy called after the waitress. “You forgot Kate’s food.”

Kate, hearing her name, looked up to see everyone’s attention pointed at the empty space on the table in front of her. “Oh, uh,” she finished typing her message and hit send. “I actually just got coffee.” She looked up again, this time being greeted by four identical facial expressions. They were staring at her as though she had grown a second head. “What?”

“But what about fifteen pancakes?” David asked incredulously.

Kate’s phone buzzed again. “You’re just mad that I’m not going to give you guys my leftovers.” She informed them while typing her reply to Clint. “Hey, do you guys mind if I invite Clint? He’s leaving on a mission in an hour, and I’m sure he’d be down for breakfast. He can officially meet everyone. You know, without being wrapped up in hero biz this time.”

“Clint?” Tommy raised his eyebrows.

“As in Barton?” Billy added on.

“As in the other Hawkeye?” David continued.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d like to actually get to talk with you all.” Kate shrugged.

“No.” Tommy shook his head.

“Please don’t.” David agreed.

“Is that really a good idea?” Billy asked.

“Sorry, Kate,” Teddy, to his credit, did look apologetic. “This is just kind of a team thing, you know?”

America made a buzzer noise. “Looks like you’ve been outvoted, Princess.”

“Okay, sorry.” Kate put her hands up. “I just wanted to see him again. I’m not gonna see him for a week.”

America rolled her eyes.

“How will you survive?” Billy teased.

“Oh ha ha. You’re here with _your_ boyfriend, you know.” Kate fake-pouted before looking down and smiling at yet another text.

A sudden silence fell on the table. The archer looked up to (yet again) see five shocked faces pointed her way. “What? I was joking around. I get it. I’m not inviting him. Calm down.”

“Boyfriend?” Billy asked.

“Yes…?” Kate eyed him. “We’ve been dating for almost three months now.”

America barked out a laugh. “This is great.” She chuckled. “Do you two go on little dates-slash-missions together? Do you shoot little love notes on arrows to each other? Ooh, I bet you yell out ‘Hawkeye’ in bed. ‘Give it to me, Hawkeye! Faster! Oh, oh!’” She couldn’t even try to hide the laughter as Kate’s face turned redder and redder.

“We do _not_ yell out ‘Hawkeye’.” She insisted, her cheeks burning.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Billy jumped in. “You told me you guys made up, but I feel like you left out a crucial detail. How am I supposed to be a good best friend if I don’t know these things?”

“Is he as good of a cuddler as everyone says?” Teddy raised his eyebrows.

“Isn’t he, like, a zillion years older than you?” Tommy leaned in curiously.

“It’s only twelve years!” Kate insisted. “Maybe thirteen.”

“Come on, guys, leave her alone.” David elbowed Tommy in the side.

“Yeah, I guess she doesn’t have to tell us _everything_.” Teddy agreed. “But really though how did this happen?”

“Can we not?” America scoffed. “I’m eating breakfast.”

“Aw come on,” Tommy whined. “Isn’t it weird dating someone who could’ve babysat you when you were in kindergarten?”

Kate’s blush was so deep, it practically matched her shirt. America almost choked on her eggs. Even Billy and Teddy could hardly contain their laughter, just barely covering it with simultaneous fake coughing fits. Tommy awaited his answer, and David elbowed him again. “Ow! Hey!” Tommy complained.

“Be nice!” David reprimanded his coffee and noodle buddy. “Would you want everyone on the team talking about your love life?”

“Yes!” Tommy put his hands on the table and shook it. “Bring it on!”

Billy threw a wadded-up napkin at his twin. “Like you have a love life to talk about.”

“What, you want us to talk about when the two of you smooched on New Year’s?” America pointed her fork at the speedster and the telepath.

David’s face paled. “It was an accident!” He protested.

“Or the time at Thor’s party?” Kate added, her face definitely less _purple_ by now.

“We were drunk.”

By now, even Teddy was getting in on it. “Or that night that you slept over and I found you two on the living room floor making out at seven in the morning?”

Tommy’s face was contorted in a weird grin by now, and the rest of the team was howling with laughter. “Come on, what’s our excuse for that one?” Tommy stabbed at David’s side with his fork.

“You don’t even know the whole story.” David hid his face in his hands, the rest of the team delighting in embarrassing their friend.

Kate giggled and looked down again to read her text messages. She sent Clint an ‘I love you,’ along with a few heart emojis, and wished him good luck on his mission before putting her phone back in her purse and rejoining the team in their playful ribbing.

The reunited team laughed and joked and generally had a great time until they were politely asked to either quiet down or pay their bills and leave. They exited the restaurant with full stomachs and aching cheeks, and as they headed to the Kaplans’ house for an impromptu movie party, Kate insisted that they all take a team selfie. For the memories.

(No one told Tommy that there was syrup on his shirt until after she had already posted it on Instagram.)


End file.
